Teardrops on My Guitar
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: At the end of the ceremonial Battle, Yugi watches his other half return home in the afterlife. He decides to be brave like Atem and tell Tea of his feelings. But Tea rejected poor Yugi and their friend Ryou didn’t like it the effect it had on Yugi. Ryou


**Arashi: another story for Compy's contest, featuring sweet little Yugi and shy Ryou! I'm sort of hyper at the moment because for the following reasons:**

**1. Sometimes I want a change from the usual Puzzleshipping. Don't get me wrong that Yami and Yugi are adorable together they are and it's the same for Ryou with Bakura. **

**^ ^;**

**2. It seems very interesting after all because they are usually the submissive ones with their Yamis. **

**3. It's going to be a new pairing that might become my favorite that actually had happen after I read some siblingshippings (Serenity x Mokuba) stories and I found out that I liked them. **

**Arashi: Right let me introduce my muses-smirks evilly- Joey, Mai can you come here please.**

**Joey enters with a pissed off look with Mai at his heels**

**Joey: What do you need this time? I was about to beat Mai there in a duel!**

**Mai: Excuse me! Joey, you were not winning and it was the other way around you, idiot. **

***Joey looks at Mai glaring at her before turning back to Arashi. Who happened to be rubbing her temples mutter* two blond idiots don't see that they care about the other and too stubborn for their own good.**

**Arashi smiling sweetly: Joey do you remember my other story dealing with a love triangle that has Mai and Seto fighting over for you?**

**Joey nods looking suspicious as Mai groaned in the backgrounds shaking her head.**

**Arashi: How about I put you with Kaiba instead of Mai?**

**Joey pales, whimpering softly: You wouldn't dare?! **

**Arashi: Behave my little muse and I won't. Now before I do the summary I want the two of you do the disclaimer for me. **

**Joey and Mai look at each agreeing to it: Arashi doesn't own Yugioh or the song, Tear drops on my guitar. They belong to their original owners**

**Arashi: Thanks you guys anyways let get to that summary and this story to some might be a songfic but I'll leave that up to you.**

************************************************************************

Summary: At the end of the ceremonial Battle, Yugi watches his other half return home in the afterlife. He decides to be brave like Atem and tell Tea of his feelings. But Tea rejected poor Yugi and their friend Ryou didn't like it the effect it had on Yugi. Ryou having a crush on Yugi hated what she is doing. The others got angry with her also on the matter. Not really Tea bashing but not to bad though from Ryou and the gang.

Pairings: YugixRyou, JoeyxMai, one-sided YugixTea, hints of MokubaxSerenity and SetoxIshizu.

Lyrics:*-*-*-*-*-*

Teardrops on My Guitar

The king of games watched the former spirit of the puzzle walking to the door heading to the afterlife. Yugi could hear the voices of family and friends calling Atem to join them and they missed him. He felt hurt that he would have his other half anymore. No more late night conversations or dueling in his mind for fun. Yugi blocked the mind link so Atem would not hear some of his thoughts but he forgot the pharaoh could get some of the emotions he has going through his mind.

Atem sighed as he watches Yugi kicking at the ground at invisible pebbles. He felt the hurt and disappoint from the teen through the mind link. He gazed around the cavern to seeing the others doing their own thing. Kaiba and Ishizu talking in one corner sort of standing close to each other, he smiled at the pair. Next he saw Ryou with his own darker half Bakura talking of something before the tom robber leaves. He blushed at something Bakura said. Atem getting sort of curious of what the tomb robber said.

Joey watching everyone else standing on guard incase something goes wrong. Beside him was Mai, she came to the ceremony honoring Atem for all the things he had done She stood close to Joey smiling at him, whispering something to him softly that caused him to wrap her arms around her. She leaned against him keeping an eye on Serenity and her boyfriend Mokuba. The two teens remind quiet not feel like talking but just enjoyed the comforting presences of the other is enough for them. Atem could see from where he was standing that they enjoyed the others presences and happy that Joey is ok with them dating.

He caught Tristan and Duke arguing about something that he didn't want to know one bit. Atem sighed softly in annoyance as he saw Tea was looking at him from the corner of his eye. Why could she get that he didn't like her that way and is she really that dumb to see that Yugi is over the moon for her. He was glad that she wasn't going to be doing a friendship speech of hers. There are times when those darn freaking speeches get annoying.

Trying to hold back on the curiosity of the conversation between Ryou and Bakura, Atem sighed knowing the saying is right. Curiosity kills the cat; all the yamis have a link to the other.

(Oi Tomb robber what were you talking to Ryou about that made him blush?) Atem asked.

Bakura sighed out loud softly so his light couldn't hear him as he responded to the pharaoh. [About him telling Yugi that he has feelings for him.]

Yami nodded understanding the situation better. (They would make a cute couple, uh.)

Bakura smirked inwardly as a chuckle came out. [That I would have to agree with you stupid pharaoh.]

(At least it would better then Tea, I mean I like the girl but Ryou does like him.)

[LETS NOT EVEN GO THERE PHARAOH!]

Atem chuckled as he watched the other yami shiver in disgust of the thought of Yugi and Tea together. He closed the link already sense that their time is up and its time to leave. He looked at the gang and saw they gathered around expect for Yugi. He stood near the doorway to the afterlife. To Atem at that moment it looked like he was waiting for him to say bye to the others first.

He looked at every one of his friends of this time, remembering all the times of the adventures they had. He cleared his throat, his deep baritone voice flowing over the feeling comforted as tears entered in all their eyes. They held their breaths waiting for their friend to start, Atem smiled as he felt the tears pricking at his eyes.

"I very glad and honored to meet such an honorable group as this one. Kaiba I will start with you. When I first met you I wasn't all that sure what to expect from you. You are a cold hearted bastard but a decent a rival so there I'm glad to have you as a friend."

Kaiba's blue eyes widen at the pharaoh's words, but he smiled as he answered. "The honor is mine to have you as a rival and friend…Atem and over course Yugi. Besides the mutt over here."

Counting to ten in his head, he heard Joey yelled, "Hey!"

Atem laughed at the two men in front of him starting a glaring contest but with small smiles on their faces. 'Yes they are finally close as their past selves were. It reminds me so many times in the past when Seth and Jono argue about something' he was glad they need the other and even though both Joey and Kaiba don't admit out loud they are close to being brothers. Only Mai and Ishizu knew the truth, driving the girls up the wall with their boyfriends not telling the group. Yugi smiling softly at the words the brunette said about him, Joey and Seto being friends

Continuing his speech, "Joey, I'm glad that you became not only Yugi's but mine also. You stood by my side when things got tough. Because of me everyone had to go through hell and back but stayed strong as a group. You're a great person so don't change that much and continue to practice so that one day we can have our duel. Mai, don't think I forgot about you. I need you to keep an eye on Joey for me and that goes for you too Ishizu with Kaiba."

The said four people smiled and blushed that the comments that the former pharaoh saying about them. The others chuckled at the embarrassed looks on their friends' faces. Atem smiled as the continued with the group saying he's glad that they got to know them and he hoped to see them soon if he could find away.

Walking towards the door he stopped near Yugi as Atem whispered to him. "Yugi always remember that I may not be around but always be with you in your heart. You need to be strong, despite the tears that may come along the way. You are very brave Yugi, and for that I have to thank you. My dear abiou, you deserve a happy life and be careful of whom you tell your feelings to. Good luck in the duel world king of games, and remember that I'll be watching you. In a way I'm your guardian angel as you've been to me. So this is good bye for now, Yugi and some day we will meet again."

The former spirit of the puzzle and friend to Yugi and the gang, waved to the gang good bye as he walked through the door. Bakura smirked at Ryou as he called out to his hikaris. "Good luck, Ryou and keep in mind of what I told you."

Then he walked through the gateway, looking forward to seeing so many golden treasures stretch out for miles.

Ryou blush a very dark red at his yami crazy antics, shaking his head at the scene. He knew that he should tell Yugi of his feelings for him but he was afraid of being rejected and how the others will react to him being gay. He knew that Yugi liked Tea but he hope that he will get the courage to tell him soon.

Yugi sighed as he thought of Atem's advice of being careful of telling his feelings to his crush. Looking at Tea, her blue eyes sad at Atem leaving the group from where he was standing Yugi felt sorry for her to endure this. Summoning up some courage Yugi walked over to her ready to put his heart on the line and tell her his feelings for her.

Joey looked concern for his friend as he approached Tea. "I hope she doesn't break his heart as she did with so many others." He muttered darkly.

Mai seeing the direction that her boyfriend was looking had the same thoughts as she murmured back to him. "She probably would hurt him badly and but won't embarrass him. I hope Ryou would get off his ass and tell Yugi how he feels about him."

Joey chuckled agreeing with Mai on the matter. He neither was nor surprised at the British for not telling his feelings for Yugi and him being gay. Joey didn't care at all and he knew the others didn't care as well. Kaiba glanced at Joey having the same thoughts as well and sighed also afraid for the dear angel that is Yugi. Everyone could see that Tea could hurt Yugi badly and he would do anything for her.

"Uh…Tea there…something that I wanted to tell you. The things is that we been friends for a long time and the thing is that I….sort of fallen for you along the way." Yugi said scared yet proud of himself to tell his crush his feelings for her.

Ryou and the others held their breaths as Tea looked at Yugi shocked then she did something they hop she wouldn't do. She laugh, just laughed at poor Yugi who turned red and before he could apologize or anything.

"Yugi I sorry but I don't like you that way at all. The thing is you're just a friend to me and that is all you will ever be. Personally it would be better if we are just friends Yugi. It doesn't seem right with us dating and all but I know there is someone that cares for you deeply. "Tea told the tri-colored hair teen. Yugi's eye gotten bigger with each word that the brunette said.

It took everything in Ryou to not go over to Tea and ask Yugi what he was telling him. She only said loud enough for those close by to hear it. Ryou felt his heartbreaking slightly at the sight of tears in Yugi's eyes. He nodded a few times at Tea as she continued their conversation kindly and softly. Joey sighed softly as he murmured to himself "At least she's being gentle with him and not cruel. I wish I could tell someone she is being kinder this way then cruel as other people."

As the tears fell from his eyes, Yugi looked at his friends and saw their concern for him and the hatred towards Tea. It made him happy that his friends are backing him up even if no words are said. What got Yugi's attention the must was the look of rage on Ryou's face, cold, hard hatred in his usual sweet yet beautiful brown eyes. He felt his heart skipping a beat for a moment at the protective nature and caring look, Ryou was showing through he is standing ready to fight and his eyes

Even though he wouldn't admit to anyone at the moment but not only did that she let him down gently but she gave him the reason why it wouldn't work. He just wanted to hide for a few days and stay away from Tea. Whimpers of pain from the rejection from his supposed love hurts him more then he realized and he understood the last words that Atem said for him to be careful or he would get hurt badly.

Yugi walked towards the others hoping that they would let him through so he could wallow in pain and sorrow. The girls hugged him at once telling him that it wasn't his fault and the guys agreed with the girls as they added softly time will heal the wounds, and she is not even worth it for all the pain he's going through and eventually he will find someone.

Tea looked at her friends as she asked, "I know that you are angry at me but understand this its Yugi's choice to tell you what I told him"

Joey glared at the others in the group snarled at Tea in front of him as he felt Yugi gasp at the words and he could hear Mai and the other girls comforting him once more. Joey wanted to say something but he couldn't he promised Tea and he was not one to break a promise to a friend. Tea watched as Yugi calmed down some as the pain remain in his eyes.

Yugi, whom seemed to be more calmed down despite the fear in his big child-like purple eyes. She sighed not really wanting to push it further and the tension is already bad enough. Her blue eyes took in the soft look in Ryou's brown eyes as he looked at him. She knew she made the right choice to let Ryou have him not that she told anyone expect for Joey. He had to pretend to be angry at her for their plan to work.

************************************************************************

-On the boat-

Ryou sighed as he watched the stars twinkle in the night. They looked like diamonds in the sky and that remind him of his yami and he's probably happy in his own psychotic way. He didn't notice that Yugi was standing on the deck until he heard him sigh. Ryou felt his heart constrict at the pained look in his adorable eyes that should never show sadness. He felt the rage and resentment raise once more like a beast ready to break free, pushing it down he walked towards the other teen.

Ryou looked at the door to see the gang smile at him then look towards Yugi. Heat rushed in his pale cheeks, as he understood what the others were saying for him to tell Yugi his feelings. He couldn't do that what if he gets hurt in the process! Ryou watched Joey smack his hand to his forehead as he whispered to Serenity to grab something. 'I swear one way or another I'm going to make sure those two get together soon. Maybe I am spending too much time with Mai.'

Serenity came back with a paper and a black sharpie pen. Joey smirked as he grabbed the items and wrote on the paper "Hurry up already and tell Him! We don't mind at all." Mai looked at the words her love put down, she smiled at him. Kaiba chuckled softly as the others smiled their encouragement.

Ryou smiled happy that the others were happy for him and want him to tell Yugi. He walked to the other man feeling the butterflies flowing all over his body, he had to be strong for all the people that are supporting him and for his darker half who expected him first being there for him despite the bastard-like attitude. He approached Behind Yugi waiting to see if he noticed him. Waiting for a several minutes Ryou got bored, blame Bakura if he putted into his head.

Ryou cleared his throat. "Yu…Yugi are you alright now?"

Yugi jumped not expecting the white teen to behind him. He gave a shy smile that gotten bigger seeing who it was. Yugi thought for a moment it was Tea. Seeing Ryou was a comfort and reassurance to him. He wanted to think over what she told him and trying to figure out who she was talking about. For a strange reason, he felt strange being next to Ryou all of a sudden nervous. It wasn't like him to be shy around his friends.

"Ryou I didn't see you there." Yugi said softly, slightly happier seeing a friend.

Ryou rolled his dark brown eyes as he took in the sight of the water and stars together, it seemed very romantic. Especially a perfect scene to the person you care about deeply and wanted them to know of your feelings. Keeping an ear out for the gang that decides to stay and see what will take place.

Tristan said suddenly near the door, "What they need is music that will help the mood."

Joey groaned softly having a feeling what song his friend has in mind. Serenity and Mokuba looked confused as a look of understanding passed came on Kaiba's handsome features. His icy blue eyes looked at Joey then Tristan as he asked the blond. "You don't mean 'kiss the girl', right?"

Serenity rolled her eye as Mai sighed both grumbling a boys afraid of a romantic song. Serenity said suddenly remembering a song she heard the other day that reminded her of Yugi, Tea and Ryou. She grinned happily as she thought of the song called "Tear drops on my guitar." She told the others this and was surprised that her older brother heard the song and automatically thought of the same people. Once she explained the meaning of the song to the rest of the group, they all agreed it did fit them.

She sent Duke to grab a radio and her CD with the song on in her room. Mai understood what the younger teen was doing.

"You are planning to play that song when Ryou finally tells Yugi his feelings?" The blonde asked as a smile formed on hers and Joey's faces.

"Yep!" the auburn teen whispered.

-With Yugi and Ryou-

Yugi wondered what Ryou was thinking about since the other is usually really quiet. He hated when other people judged him quickly saying he's stuck up and all and might be worse then Kaiba. Ryou sighed softly, feeling content of just being with Yugi when he heard few of words of the song by Taylor Swift. Tear drops on my guitar, that song gets to him very time he hears it. It's his favorite song and enjoyed the rhythm & lyrics including the meaning of the song. Before it reminded him of Yugi and Tea before Tea broke his Yugi's heart.

Getting some what tired of being nervous and not telling Yugi his feelings, Ryou did the only thing that came into his mind at that moment. Turning towards the other, Ryou used one finger to lift up Yugi's head, showing his kissable lips. Ryou swiftly went forward placing his lips on Yugi's. He felt him gasp a little at the kiss then relaxed, returning it hungrily as lust and desire swept between the two boys. So into the kiss that they didn't hear the wolf whistles and catcalls from their friends. They were oblivious to the outside world, entering a place where time stopped and it's just them. Seeing fireworks that looked similar to the Fourth of July, shooting through the sky.

The need for air swelled up for the two as they pulled apart, gazing at the other. Purple eyes stared at the soft and dark brown eyes, wondering why the other boy did it. Ryou sighed ready to move away from Yugi when he felt his arm being clutched. He looked at Yugi and saw love in the purple pools that he would swim for miles, happy to make the other boy satisfied. Yugi felt disappointed that Ryou didn't continue with the kiss, and he was really enjoying it. He couldn't help but curse at needing air.

Yugi looked at the dark brown eyes for a moment figuring out his question for the boy. He sighed cutely, "Ryou why did you kiss me?"

Ryou looked at Yugi closely and realized the other boy was near tears. Chiding the other slightly, he answered the best way he could. "I really care about you, Yugi. I didn't want you to get hurt but today with Tea it took everything I had not to hurt her as she did to you. If you accept me, I'm willing to be there for you till the end of time when we both can see our darker halves in the after life."

Yugi blushed like a girl; he didn't know that Ryou could be romantic when he said this. His heart skipped several beats a minute and seems to be not slowing down any time soon. He looked at Ryou for a moment when he replied to the boy's question. "I would like that Ry."

Ryou smiled at his love, wrapping his arms around Yugi pulling him closer suddenly possessive of him. He kissed him again with a gentleness that made the girls melt at the scene before them. Their boyfriends rolling their eyes used to there antics already and secretly happy for their friends.

Yugi pulled away looking at Ryou as he asked softly, "What will be tell our friends?"

Ryou looked at the door knowing the gang with the Kaiba brothers was standing there watching the scene before them. Joey, Mai, Kaiba and the others walked out the door minus Tea; they smiled at the new couple before them.

"Yugi we don't mind that you and Ryou are now dating. We all just want you happy Yugi." The gang said at once looking at Yugi with happiness in their eyes.

Joey had a thoughtful look on his face that got Mai's attention. He glances at his girlfriend for a moment as his thoughts going through his head, 'Its time for me to act my part of the plan.'

"What are you thinking about hun?"

"I have an idea to tell the world about yours and Ryou's relationship." Joey replied smirking evilly. Rest of the gang shivered at the smile.

This got Ryou's and Yugi's attention as they asked together, "What is it?"

Joey just answered simply as he could with out losing the poker face he put up. "One of you sings the song 'Tear drops on my guitar'. But it probably better if Yugi sings it though."

Mai caught on as she continued where Joey left off, "By dedicating to his lover thanks to the one person who helped them get together," as she finished laughing at the genius plan.

Everyone said at once, "Tea!"

"Eh when should we have it done?" Tristan asked curious so he can have a camera ready for the day.

Yugi looked thoughtful at his new boyfriend and having Ryou return the look with love in his dark beautiful brown eyes that lighted up Yugi's day. "What about on mine and Ryou's one year anniversary? We'll just keep it between those who are present right now."

Everyone liking the idea agreed to have the celebration at a Karaoke Bar.

************************************************************************

-A year later-

A year of dating Ryou Bakura changed Yugi Mouto for the better. He wasn't as scared or insecure about his feelings for his lover. He got Ryou to open up to the point the man sometimes reminded them of the former tomb robber. The gang changed as well to. Ever since coming back forms Egypt, Tea saved up quite a bit of money to head to America to become a professional dancer. She didn't bother to contact none of the gang after that day they took Yugi's side after she humiliated him.

The others really didn't care at all. Joey and Mai recently got engaged happy to spend their lives together. Kaiba and Ishizu married about six months after Atem left and had a little boy whom they named after his uncle, Atem. Yugi cried his eyes when Seto told him the name for the baby. Serenity and Mokuba are still going strong and very happy. They are about to graduate from high school this year.

Sure enough a certain pharaoh and tomb robber kept an eye on their lights, happy that they finally got together. No body in the group could forget their adventures. Yugi decide to send an invitation to Tea for a party to remember the good times and adventures besides honoring Atem. His lover and friends say he started to resemble him in the eyes and his voice almost similar to the deep baritone of Atem's voice.

"Yugi its time to meet the others at Blues Dragon Karaoke bar." Ryou's sweet deep voice woke Yugi from his day dream. Giving his lover an embarrass smile and passionately kissed the man who saved him that day on the boat form the temple. After getting hurt by a certain banshee, he got the best boyfriend in the world who wanted to take things easy since Yugi had a hard time adjusting to a new love.

The Blue Dragon was owned by no other then Seto Kaiba, sure he still the CEO of Kaiba Corp. This place where the gang relaxes and sees each other despite their busy lives. It is going to be a perfect place for the world that Ryou Bakura and Yugi Moto.

Outside the bar stood the one and only Tea Gardner, she felt guilty what she did to Yugi that day. It wasn't her proudest moments that cost her dearly by almost loosing her friends expect for Joey. A part of her hoped that Yugi still care for her. When she received the invitation she was surprised and happy and very willing to admit that she missed the gang dearly. She knew the reason for the invitation thanks to Joey who explained a little bit to her and he wanted to know when he could tell the others their plan was.

Once inside she saw her old friends, she waved to them not noticing the smirks passed between Joey and Kaiba. It looked to her that the two of him are close now. Both Mai and Ishizu did ignoring them for whatever they are going to do. Polite talk passed around asking simple questions and answers a minimum towards Tea… She got the feeling that she over did it that day when Atem left to the after life.

She saws Yugi smile at the others as they hooted out encouragements. Tea thought she saw Ryou smile sexily towards Yugi. She shook her head easily dismissing that thought as fast it came. She smiled secretively happy to help the two shy boys in the group find who they are looking for.

On top of the stage Yugi smiled at the crowd watching him with interest, "Ladies and Gentlemen I thank you for coming tonight. I have several things to tell everyone here. I'm currently dating my beloved Ryou Bakura for a year now and it's our anniversary. And tonight we have a special guest of honor to thank for getting us together. Tea I want you to know that I understand what you meant a year ago and sure it hurted but it got me with Ryou in the end. So after I'm done with this song I want to talk to you. For me to thanks both to my once time friend Tea and my lover, Ryou I dedicate this song. It's a song called Tear drops on my guitar. By Taylor Swift"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Song lyrics-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Yugi song the opening softly with his sweet gently version of the baritone voice that many were used to hearing during a duel.

"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see that I want and I need everything that we should be

"I'll bet she beautiful, that girl he talks about and she's got everything that I have to live without

"Drew talks to me, I laugh it's just so funny that I can't even see anyone when he's with me

"He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right, I wonder if he knows that he's all I think about at night

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar the only thing keeps me wishing on a wishing star

"He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

"Drew walks by me; can he tell that I can't breath?

"And there he goes, so perfectly the kind of flawless I wish I could be

"She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love

"Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's luck cause"

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar the only thing keeps me wishing on a wishing star

"He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

"So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar the only one who's got enough for me to break my heart

"He's the songs in the car I keep singing don't know why I do

"He the time taken up, but there's never enough and he's all that I need to fall into…

"Drew looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Song lyrics ends-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Everyone in the bar clapped loudly once Yugi was done with the song. He looked at Ryou with all the love in his heart happy that he has someone to be with. Tea looked and realized she threw something a way so precious that she now knows that she won't be able to get it back. But she did the right thing of letting Ryou have Yugi instead of fighting over him. Yugi happy to have his love and happiness any day of week for Ryou then spending it away from his side.

Everyone looked at Tea waiting for her to react; she smiled sadly at friends then gazed at Yugi whom got off the stage with Ryou's arms around. Tucked against his side, Yugi returned the look he could see in the her baby blue eyes shine with sadness and happiness for him He smiled at his old friend, glad that she expected him and Ryou with no problem.

Ryou relaxed happy that Yugi is done with the song but he had to tell the brunette something important about the situation with Yugi. He felt his love snuggle deeper into his side, walking back to the group smiling gently. He saw Tea flinched at the sight of him walking next to Yugi making her realized that she had quite of people to say sorry. Especially Yugi since she insulted and hurted him with her words and insults. Apart of her hoped that things could be back to normal but it won't. Not after everything that happened when Atem left them to join his family and friends in the afterlife.

She glanced at Joey hoping to tell him silently that he could tell the others knowing it will take the others sometime to re-heal the bond. The blond's eyes brightened slightly as he understood the silent message. He looked at the others wondering how to begin as his eyes darkened remembering some of the things the others said expect for him, Yugi and Mai. She already knew what was going on thanks to a little email her fiancée received a while back. Yugi's features as his face paled and his eyes getting teary. Mai glanced at her fiancée with concern and a little bit scared not really used to seeing the anger in Joey since the day when Malik was controlling him at the duel in the pier that could have cost Yugi's and his lives.

The gang shivered at the icy coldness in Joey's eyes then turned looked at Tea trying to understand what's going on. Mai had a passive look in her face grabbing Joey's hand calming him down. She noticed the engagement ring on the blonde's finger; Tea smiled all knowingly Mai makes Joey happy and they deserve it. She knew she had to start with somewhere for the forgiveness with the group but it would depend on the one person her old friend Ryou and Yugi first before the others. It would be the same for Serenity and Mokuba since they usually agree on the same things. Kaiba ignored her completely talking to his wife, smiling lovely at her. Seeing the rest of the gang looked over her shoulder, she followed their stares to see both Yugi and Ryou behind her.

Ryou calmly said. "Tea it been a while has it not."

Tea sighed, answering the British. "It been to long since I last seen every one."

"It has been a year Gardner. When you left hurt Yugi more that made him feel that it was his fault for you leaving!" Joey growled deeply reminding Kaiba and Yugi of a dragon. Mai smiled secretively used to that sound already when someone hurted her a while back. It made her feel safe that she is Joey's and no one else. It made many of the others in the place shiver with fear at the power of the words contained. Joey noticed Tea giving him as smile telling him to keep up the act.

Tea paled a chalky white as Ryou picked up where Joey left off on. "You have no idea how long it took him to get over you. It was almost a month and a half for that. Plus I decided on my own that day you broke his heart that I would take it slow with our relationship when you broke him so badly. There where days everyone was worried about Yugi to the point that he might starve himself. It pained me greatly to see him in such a state; I practically became his sun through the time to hell and back. In that regard I will never forgive you at all. You lost your chance to be with him, Tea. I won't let you harm him at all or you'll be facing me personally and a few other people in the gang."

Tea nodded as tears flowed down her face. 'I caused him enough pain before and now I feel guilty. Now I understand the saying goes "never realize what you had until its gone."' she said to herself softly.

She said quietly, "I never meant to hurt you guys, I was hurt that Atem left us and it would have been weird knowing he's not being around anymore. I never meant to take out on you guys. I was just jealous that most of the group found their other halves after all the adventures we been through. I sort of felt I was going to be miss placed but never thought of the consequences. I just hope that one day you guys can forgive me. Bye."

Tea smiled sadly at the others before leaving the Blue Dragon's doors not once looking back at them. Yugi sighed sadly glad that no tears were coming but he could understand now why she left the group. He looked at Ryou smiling softly as he whispered to the white hair man. "I glad that I have you in my life. At least I can live in peace now that I know the true reason why Tea left Domino. It might be take a couple of more years for me to actual forgive her."

Ryou nodded as he closed his dark brown eyes, placing his chin on Yugi's shoulder. He smirked lovingly as he answered. "I'm glad that you were brave enough to face everyone today sing that song. It's perfect for us because you were hurt by someone else whom was not worth your tears. I know for sure that both Atem and Bakura are very proud of us, love."

Yugi leaned against his boyfriend content of watching the activity of the bar. The two lovers listen to other people singing songs and the laughter from the gang. Ryou chuckled as he heard Yugi purr as he tighten his arms around him. He nuzzled his nose against his cheek feeling the other man shivering with delight. As he did a year ago, Ryou tilted Yugi's head up and passionately kissed him in front of everyone in the Blue dragon. Not really hearing encouragements from their friends as they all laughed and awed at the sight before them.

************************************************************************

**Arashi: Lol I did it. My first true Ryou and Yugi story. Might have to write more stories on them to get the character like. **


End file.
